Sasuke's Challenging Pup
by GiveRussiaSomeLove
Summary: Sasuke seeks a new companion. Maybe a pup will help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his own home in Konoha. "What am I doing being alone? I'm an Uchiha for Petes sake, I should be able to find someone to hang out with.." The ninja sighed, he looked at the picture of him and Naruto. "It doesn't help that you've disappeared." He got up and walked to his window and looked outside. "Maybe I need a pet.." The black haired ninja nodded to himself and got ready before setting out to find him a companion.

The teenager walked into his city's only pet store, Konoha Pets and Essentials, going to where the cats were located. After a few minutes of looking and petting cats, Sasuke realized a cat just wouldn't do. He needed a dog. Just then his old mentor Kakashi showed up. "Well Sasuke. I didn't expect to see you here looking for cats.." Sasuke sighed, "I'm actually looking for a dog, a puppy if possible. I decided I needed a little companionship,Kakashi." His old teacher looked genuinely surprised before leading him to the kennels. "There is one puppy that no one will keep for longer than a day. He's very nice and hyper. Might be what you need."

And there was a yellow puppy. More like a really fluffy puppy. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a eyebrow raised. "This is a puppy..?" Kakashi nodded, "He is only five months old I believe. He is rather big but he seems to like you." Sasuke looked at the pup again. The dog was a dirty, golden yellow with black whiskers and white paws with a blue bandana around his neck. The pup was rather large but that wouldn't be a problem for Sasuke. He looked at Kakashi, "I'll take him. Does he have a name already?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, but he does respond to Naru." The pup barked when his name was spoken and sat down, putting one ear foreword and one back, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth.

Kakashi smiled, "I'll get you everything you need. You don't have to pay for the adoption fee. Just the supplies he needs." Sasuke nodded and went to get a leash,orange collar, food and water bowls and a big bag of food. The ninja came back and paid for the items, hooking up Naru's leash and collar before saying goodby to Kakashi. "I'll see you around."

The dog was excited the entire time they walked back to the black haired ninjas home. Naru would sit at random times whenever he heard someone talk about Naruto and how he disappeared four years ago. Sasuke had to pick him up a few times and carry him so he could get everything home and set up. Once Naru was inside, he sniffed around before picking a spot in the floor next to Sasuke and laying his head on his paws, wagging his tail. Sasuke smiled before joining him after he had set up the pups water and food bowl, hanging up the leash. Maybe this time he had made a good choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After his master had went to bed, the blue eyed pup wandered around the house doing normal dog things. He ate, slept a little before getting restless and playing with his orange and blue squeaky toy, trying to wake Sasuke up. Once at two in the morning, the squeaking finally woke him up. Naru had to take the toy to his masters bedroom and kept chewing on the squeaky button, causing Sasuke to get up.

Sasuke groaned as he woke up to his dogs antics. "For fucks sake, Naru.." The pup just seemed to smile and bark at him happily, wagging his tail. The ninja shook his head and got up, going to the bathroom before picking up the toy and tossing it into the living room causing the yellow pup to dart after it, barking up a storm.

That was the only time the squeaking ever worked though. Other times his owner just rolled over and laid back down. So he went and ventured into the kitchen, sniffing around to find better food than what was in his bowl at the moment. Naru found a leftover steak on-top of the stove and ate it, but not before knocking the bowl off and making a mess and actually swallowing a few pieces of glass from the plate.

Now, that noise woke Sasuke up and caused him to run into the kitchen, seeing the broken plate and the steak gone, also the pup swallowing a few pieces of glass. He tried to stop him but it was too late so he hurried and got all the shards up and then get Naru's leash before calling Kakashi, since he was also the villages veterinarian and telling him to hurry and get to the clinic that it was an emergency.

When both men got there, Kakashi waited no time getting Naru prepped and asking the necessary questions, and calling Sakura to come in and help with the surgery. The pink haired assistant was not too happy to hear about what Sasuke let his dog eat and almost hit him before running into the back to help Kakashi. While the surgery was going on Sasuke could not sit still. He was constantly moving his legs, playing with his spiky hair and walking around.

After a couple hours Kakashi finally walked out, sighing. Sasuke hurriedly went over to him. "Is he okay? Naru didn't die, right?" Sakura bopped him on the head. "He's fine and should recover completely in a couple of weeks. In the future please keep glass and other harmful objects away from him. He's a curious puppy. Naturally. Try training with him." Sasuke nodded. "I was planning to take him on my missions as like a companion, sort of like Kiba."

Kakashi nodded, " That sounds like a good idea. It'll put his antsy nature to good use. We'll keep him here overnight and if all goes well he can go home but he has to have constant supervision. I'll let your boss know. Now go home and sleep. He should be just fine to go home tomorrow." Sasuke nodded at the old veterinarian and left after looking at Naru one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first person in the Veterinarian's office was Sasuke Uchiha. As soon as the doors opened he was at the front desk asking about his newly acquired pup. The receptionist smiled, "Let me go get Kakashi and your papers and he will take you back to talk about his recovery. Okay?" She got up and retrieved Sasuke's paperwork before going to get Kakashi. Sasuke tapped his fingers against his jaw as he waited.

Three hours later and Kakashi walked out to retrieve Sasuke. Sasuke had his trademark frown the entire walk back to the man's office. "Why didn't you come and get me sooner? I've been here for three hours and you couldn't have told me anything before everyone else came in?" He huffed. Kakashi laughed, "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you and make you worry over absolutely nothing. Your pup will be fine. He healed very nicely and very fast. I just wanted to tell you that Kiba has volunteered his time to teach you and Naru how think like one and become partners out on missions." Sasuke nodded, "That's fine.." Kakashi smiled, "Good. Now get your pup and go on home and relax. I know you haven't slept." Sasuke sputtered and frowned but did as he was told,choosing to carry Naru since he was still a little groggy.

Once home, the puppy kept struggling to get out of Sasuke's arms, finally managing it, and jumping from couch to floor and back to couch again, waiting for Sasuke to sit. Sasuke laughed and sat, whistling for Naru and ruffled his ears when he came. "That's a good boy. You don't need to scare me like that again." Naru barked and wagged his tail before getting an idea and licking Sasuke right in the face. The Uchiha spluttered and wiped the spit off of his face with a laugh. "Gross. I think we deserve a nap now. Come on, Naru.'' Naru jumped onto the foot of the ninja's bed,laying down and sprawling out, forcing the Uchiha to sleep close to the edge.

After a hour and a half the pup got tired of sleeping and got down. He sighed and looked around. Sure he could get used to this but he really wanted to be himself again, not the dog he was for Sasuke. His ears twitched as he heard movement before getting up and going to the living room and pawing at the remote to turn the television on, which was still on the news channel. There was still coverage about Naruto's disappearance, theories and such about what may have happened to them. One person, however, told a different story. It was Jiraya. He was still a permanent believer that Naruto was alive, just in some sort of trouble like always. Naru's ears perked up at that and tried finding a way to get out of the house, scratching doors and trying to use his mouth to turn the door handles, resulting in his teeth hurting. The pup snorted and cursed dogs for not having fingers so he could weave handsigns to just bust out of this place.

After about an hour of trying to get out of his house, his answer came in the form of Kiba and Akamaru. He hid himself next to the door, out of sight and waited for them to open the door so he could spring out of the house. Sasuke answered the door and opened it. As soon as he did, Naruto ran out of the house faster than they could register. "Naru!" Sasuke started running after him, followed by Kiba and Akamaru.

Akamaru caught up to Naruto first and pounced on him, causing him to stumble right into Jiraya who happened to be walking by. Sasuke and Kiba panted when they caught up, the Uchiha attaching Naru's leash, "Bad boy, Naru." The pup tried to get to Jiraya once he had picked himself up off the road. Jiraya laughed, "Got a feisty pup there, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, "Just got him a few days ago and he's already swallowed glass and ran out of the house when I opened the door. Guess it's time to start training." Naruto's ears perked up fast and he started barking at the word and jumped around, nudging his head into Jiraya's hand, whining. Jiraya stared at the pup for a minute before looking at Sasuke. "You said you got him when?"

Sasuke looked at him weird. "Just a few days ago. He was at the pound. I named him Naru because he seems to respond to that and he reminds me of Naruto..Why?"Jiraya looked, "I think it might be a tangent worth inspecting..We need to get him somewhere where there is no interruption and see if my theory is correct. Come on." The Sannin turned and started walking briskly in the other direction. Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other before following, wondering what this could be about.


End file.
